We all fall one way or another
by DelphineClaire
Summary: High school AU of supernatural. Sam, Cas, and Dean go to the same high school. Dean is a senior and Sam and Cas are sophomores. Cas is the transfer student and is bullied frequently until he finds his best friend, Sam, who has a mysterious bad boy type of bother who is surprisingly concerned with protecting Cas. There is dean/cas and sam/cas. Enjoy and review! 3


"Hey Cas wait up!"

Sam shouted to his best friend after the sharp ringing of the school bell marked the end of a long day at school.

"Oh, hello Sam."

Castiel replied shyly. Cas was new to the school, a transfer student. He is also unusually unfamiliar with modern pop culture and appears to be quite naive to many things. He has been subject to multiple instances of bullying and he has never really had a friend. He wasn't used to his name being called with friendly intentions and always seems to get startled when his name is called. He tends to be deep in thought, his eyebrows furrowing at every spectacle as if he is trying to understand the nature and origin of everything that is presented to him. But this curiosity and desire for solving the unknown is part of what makes him so intelligent. Sam is exceptionally intelligent as well, and recruited Cas to the multiple academic clubs and societies he is involved in. That is how everything began.

"So Cas, what do you plan on doing during your summer vacation?"

"I don't know. I guess will prepare for next years courses."

Sam smirked at the predictable response Cas replied with as the sophomores navigated through the crowded hallway.

"You should come over Cas! The house we started renting has a pretty sweet pool. It would be fun to take a dip in the pool and escape from the summer heat. Whadda' think Cas?"

"I don't know..."

"If you stay locked in your room studying and don't exercise more you will get flabby!"

"It's just, I don't know how to swim."

"WHAT?!"

"I have never had occasion 'to take a dip in the pool' as you have mentioned."

" Then it's set. You are coming over right now."

"Is it really necessary that I..."

"Yes Cas, it undeniably necessary. Come on, let's go!"

Sam gives Cas a pat on the shoulder as he rushes to the bus. Cas frantically scurries after him nervously excited for what today will bring. Suddenly, Cas came to a hault and his heart seemed to stop beating. Dean might be home.

"Cas, you okay? Come on the bus driver is waiting for us!"

"I have changed my mind..."

"Let's go Cas!"

Sam laughed and put his arm around Cas forcing him to board the vehicle. There is not telling what is to come on this summer afternoon.

The wheels of the bus came to a halt with jerk that almost made Cas fall out of his seat.

"Here we are!"

Sam smiled at his friend and they urged him to follow him to the house. Cas walked slowly behind him and waited as he unlocked the door. When the door was finally opened Sam waited for Cas to step in and then shut the door behind them.

"This is a very nice house, Sam"

Castiel spoke quietly and politely. Dean was in the room, sprawled on the couch reading his father's journal as usual. His chest was bare, for the heat was unbearable, and his muscles glistened from the heat of the day.

"Oh hey Sammy..."

He looked up from reading and there was a slight shift in his tone.

"... and hey to your nerdy little friend."

Cas blushed and became flustered by greeting. He looked at the ground and quickly responded.

"Hello Dean, thank you for welcoming me into your home."

Dean laughed.

"You should relax Cas, you don't gotta be so dang formal!"

Cas look up and his innocent blue eyes met Dean's warm gaze. Cas felt a calmness overtake his body.

"Um... Let's go get changed Cas!"

The boys ran to Sammy's room to get changed. They changed into trunks and walked back downstairs. Cas hid behind Sam, embarrassed. He had never been shirtless in front of anybody.

Dean was still lounging, when they proceeded to walk to the back door. He looked up and paused for a second. Cas' body was lanky but toned and he had flawless, fair skin. His hair was messed up from removing his shirt, and looked surprising stylish.

"That look suits you Cas, you seem a lot less uptight."

There was a faint redness on Dean's cheeks and his eyes seemed to smile.

On the contrary, the redness on Cas's cheeks was extremely visible. His knees grew weak and he was speechless. The whole room became silent.

"Let's go Cas!"

Sam ran outside enthusiastically and Cas started to follow. It happened so fast. Cas tripped on his way out the door and began to fall. He felt Dean's warm body embrace him as his arms wrapped around him to prevent him from falling to the ground. Cas leaned back against him, completely reliant on his strength to stand. Cas found his balance but, Dean had not moved. They stood still and it seemed as if time had stopped. Dean's embrace was warm and protective and Cas felt his heart beating faster and faster.

"I won't ever let you fall, Cas."

Dean said this with a sweetness he had never heard before. He slowly started to release and his hands slid delicately across Cas' waist. Cas turned around and looked up in shock. Tears started to form in his eyes. He had never been promised protection. He had never known such a caring embrace. He had never felt known.

"Thank you, Dean."

Cas' voice trembled and a single tear rolled down his cheek and fell to the ground. He quickly ran away.

"Over here Cas!"

Cas rubbed away his tears and ran up to Sam.

"Ok, Cas. How should we start today's lesson?"

Sam laughed and looked anxiously at Cas. His eyes had a look of understanding. Sam knew that Cas was lonely, and he knew that his Dad was absent, for his was too. He empathized and understood all too well the pain Cas felt. That is why he worked desperately to distract him and to radiate optimism. He also knew that Dean recognized his pain. Both Dean and Cas had to parent themselves, and he knew this connected them somehow. He knew that this is why Dean was just as protective of Cas as he was of him. Sam knew this and understood this. That is why he feels a need to do anything he can to not burden them.

"I know! Lets jump in, then you will adjust to the water much faster. Plus, it will be super fun!"

" I don't know, Sam. What if I just sink to the bottom. I don't even know how to jump in!"

" I'll jump in with you then, lets hold hands!"

Sam grabbed Cas' hand and smiled. Cas grinned uneasily but was comforted by the warmth of his hand. It reminded him of Dean's embrace, and Cas blushed. That smile turned to a look of horror as he felt himself pulled into the pool. They hit the water and Cas felt as of he was falling into a new realm. It was cold and the impact stung. He let out a pitiful scream and desperately clung to Sam. Cas wrapped his limbs tightly around him and he buried his face into Sam's chest. They surfaced, and Cas was still wrapped around him trembling. Dean had run as soon as he hear to scream and surveyed to pool.

"What happened?"

Dean saw Castiel legs wrapped around Sam's pelvis and hips, arms hugging him tightly, and head resting against his chest. Sam was shocked by this. Cas had never even hugged Sam good bye. He enjoyed this embrace and held him tight. Comforting an protecting him like Dean had always protected Cas. He wondered if this is how he looked to Dean. Incredibly innocent... and helpless.

"What the hell did you do Sam?"

"He's fine he's just never been in water before."

Dean glared at him and went back inside reluctantly.

"You will never learn how to swim if you don't let go."

Castiel released and almost immediately sunk down. Sam grabbed him and pulled him over to the edge of the pool.

"Hold onto the edge, Cas."

Cas grabbed the ledge and his shoulders relaxed a little.

"I think I will stay right here."

Cas looked at Sam pleadingly. The adorable expression on Cas' face made Sam smile.

"Hold onto my hands and kick your legs."

Sam took Cas' hands and started to pull him away from the edge. Cas panicked and kicked rapidly but was unable to keep his head above the water. Frightened by being taken away from the security of the edge he lunged forward. Sam was still pulling him and the combined force caused Cas to hit against Sam's body head on. Their lips touch for a second and Cas' arms wrapped around Sam neck. Sam stared at him.

"I-I am so sorry Sam, I wasn't trying to-I..."

"Don't worry bout it... I need to teach you how to keep your head above water first! I should be the one apologizing."

Sam's heart was beating fast. He tried to hide it, but he was irrevocably shocked by what had just happened. However, it wasn't a horrified shock. He was shocked by how happy he felt and by how his heart had started to flutter. He could had never even dreamt of this day. Sam loved Cas. But he wouldn't dare act on it. For he saw the way Dean looked at Cas. He saw the light difference in tone and expression whenever Cas was with him. He noticed how nervous Cas got around Dean. How Cas would blush incredibly hard at the slightest things when Dean was involved. How genuine and happy Dean's smile was when he looked at Cas. Something that was lost for a long time. He loved Dean. Sam knew that Dean and Cas' bond was much more profound. He knew that his big brother and his secret love would be happiest in each others embrace. And he embraced this fact.


End file.
